Aduh, Minder Nih!
by Aquafirenze
Summary: Cowok pun bisa gugup di depan cewek yang disukainya, lho, tak terkecuali Minato. AU.


**Title: Aduh, Minder Nih!  
Author: Firenze Firefly  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairings: Minato-Hinata  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Chapter: One-shot  
Warning: AU  
Summary: Cowok pun bisa gugup di depan cewek yang disukainya, lho, tak terkecuali Minato. AU**

**Disclaimer : Naruto bukan milik saya. Om Masashi yang punya.**

…

Diam-diam Minato menahan napas saat seorang gadis berperawakan mungil lewat di depannya. Saat itu seakan dunia berhenti berputar, hanya ada dirinya dan sang gadis pemilik bumi ini. Para makhluk lain pada ngontrak atau ngekos. Dengan napas tertahan, mata biru Minato mengekor tiap langkah dan gerak gerik pujaan hatinya. Ketika Hinata, si cewek yang ditaksir remaja enam belas tahun ini, tersenyum pada teman-temannya, Minato ikut tersenyum. Dan ketika Hinata tertawa, Minato hampir pingsan saking terpesonanya.

Remaja pirang itu nyaris kena serangan jantung saat mata putih keunguan Hinata tiba-tiba menatapnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Hinata tersenyum padanya. Tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya, Minato hanya bisa terkesima sekaligus bengong.

Minato baru merutuk dirinya saat Hinata sudah mengobrol lagi dengan Sakura dan Ino di bangku depan kelas.

_ Argh, aku kan bisa senyum balik atau melambai!_

Menyesal sekali Minato tidak sempat melakukan salah satu atau dua hal itu.

"Kok mukamu kusut?" tegur Kakashi, kakak kelasnya yang sudah kelas sebelas. Kebetulan kelas Kakashi berdampingan dengan kelas Minato. Sering saat istirahat dua remaja itu nongkrong bareng, seperti saat itu.

"Heeh," sahut Minato lesu. Ogah-ogahan dia menyeruput jus apelnya.

"Jawab dong!" pinta Kakashi, tidak puas dengan balasan kohai sekaligus tetangganya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok," sanggah Minato.

"Gara-gara cewek ya?" tebak Kakashi asal.

Minato merengut kemudian menghela napas.

Kakashi mengikuti lirikan mata Minato. "Oh, Hinata ya," gumamnya sembari nyengir. Pemuda berambut perak itu tahu diam-diam Minato naksir Hinata. "Ngomong saja langsung ke anaknya, beres kan?" saran Kakashi enteng.

"Tidak semudah itu, tahu!" balas Minato agak jengkel.

"Lho, apanya yang sulit?" Kakashi bertanya balik. "Kalian sekelas, tiap hari ketemu. Kesempatan ngobrol juga gampang dicari," lanjut Kakashi menyodorkan fakta yang dianggapnya sangat retoris.

Kadang Minato kagum sekaligus iri dengan kecuekan Kakashi. Pemuda itu tanpa sungkan mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan dan dipikirkannya.

"Aku…" tanpa sadar Minato bergumam. "Aku merasa tak pantas untuk Hinata."

Kakashi agak terperanjat. Dia ingin melontarkan pertanyaan macam _'Kok bisa? Kenapa? Apa alasannya?'_ Untungnya pemuda jangkung itu bisa menahan diri.

"Banyak yang suka dia," curhat Minato pelan sampai-sampai Kakashi harus memasang telinga tajam-tajam. "Banyak yang lebih baik dari aku," pungkasnya dengan nada sedih.

Kakashi menghela napas tak percaya. "Karena kau tidak macho? Wajahmu feminin?" cecarnya tanpa bermaksud mencari kalimat yang lebih halus.

"Kau tidak bisa lebih jujur lagi, ya?" dengus Minato kesal namun dalam hati mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Kakashi.

"Itu kan cerita lama, Minato," sahut Kakashi pendek.

Ketika masih SD, Minato memang minder karena garis wajahnya yang lembut dan posturnya yang kecil. Meski otaknya cemerlang, kebanyakan teman-temannya mengejeknya karena fisiknya yang mungil.

"Dengar Minato!" kata Kakashi serius. "Sekarang kau sudah tinggi, tidak ada lagi yang salah mengira kalau kau seorang cewek. Kau juga seorang ketua kelas. Nah, apa yang membuatmu rendah diri?" Karena bertetangga dengan Minato sejak kecil, Kakashi tahu yang dialami temannya itu.

Minato berpikir sejenak. Dia memandang Kakashi dan mengangkat bahu, menyerah.

Kakashi tersenyum. Beberapa cewek yang melintas terpesona olehnya.

"Percaya diri, dong, _man_!" serunya memberi semangat. Dia menepuk bahu Minato, menegaskan ucapannya.

"Trims," balas Minato, terhibur.

…

Kadang Minato sebal dengan posisinya sebagai ketua kelas. Memang sih dia berada di kelas unggulan, teman-temannya tidak membuat ulah yang merepotkan. Tapi sewaktu suatu kejadian mencuat, remaja itu merasa yang disalahkan.

Ketika Ino dan Sai tidak sungkan mengumbar kemesraan di kelas, teman-temannya mengkritiknya sebagai ketua kelas yang cuek bebek. Hah, Minato telah berusaha dengan tegas menegur pasangan baru yang sedang dimabuk kepayang itu bahkan jauh-jauh hari ketika dia pertama kali memergoki Ino dan Sai berpelukan di dalam kelas! Jauh sebelum teman-temannya tahu.

Dan sekarang muncul lagi satu kasus baru. Sakura kehilangan ponselnya.

Selama seharian itu kelasnya berada di lab Multimedia. Yang keluar masuk ruangan itu adalah siswa kelasnya dan kelas Kakashi. Penggeledahan tas dan saku sudah dilakukan di dua kelas itu tetapi hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak adakah siswa lain yang masuk?" tanya Ino.

Minato menggeleng. "Hanya murid kelas kita dan kelas sebelas," jawabnya muram.

Hinata mendesah. Wajahnya tak kalah muram dari Minato. "Aku sudah menghubungi nomornya tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa?" potong Minato, tak sabar. Baru ketika Hinata terlonjak, Minato sadar dia sudah berseru agak kasar. Ugh, pada cewek yang ditaksirnya lagi! "Maaf," ujarnya buru-buru.

Hinata menggeleng. "Ponselnya diangkat tapi kemudian dimatikan," jawabnya lirih.

"Aduh, berarti hapeku beneran dicuri, dong," seru Sakura panik sekaligus sedih. Ponsel itu adalah hadiah dari ibunya karena berhasil masuk Konoha High beberapa bulan lalu.

"Nomormu ada dua, kan?" sambung Hinata. "Aku coba hubungi dua-duanya. Yang aktif malah nomor yang jarang kau pakai."

"Maksudmu nomor Sakura sudah diganti?" tanya Minato. Sebenarnya remaja itu merasa sedikit bersalah. Disela-sela kebingungan dan kepanikan yang melanda kelasnya gara-gara salah satu teman mereka kehilangan ponsel, Minato masih sempat merasa gembira bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Hinata. Dia menemukan alas an untuk berlama-lama menatap wajah halus gadis itu. Dengan alasan yang tepat namun diwaktu yang salah. Minato benar-benar naksir Hinata!

Anggukan pelan Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Minato.

Sakura mulai terisak. "Ibu pasti kecewa," ujarnya sesenggukan. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tidak sanggup membayangkan wajah ibunya jika beliau tahu ponsel pemberiannya hilang.

Ino memeluk sahabatnya. "Itu bukan salahmu, Sakura."

"Aku ceroboh," sambung Sakura dengan air mata berderai.

"Sakura, siapapun yang mengambil ponselmulah yang bersalah," ujar Hinata. "Seharusnya tas adalah benda yang aman bagi pemiliknya."

Minato ikut pusing melihat Sakura menangis. Jujur saja, sebagai cowok dia kebingungan jika ada cewek mengeluarkan air mata. Minato tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Gimana sih, kau kan ketua kelas, Minato! Harusnya kau lebih waspada mengawasi siapa saja yang masuk kelas," celetuk salah satu teman.

Minato geram sekaligus sadar, bahwa ucapan itu ada benarnya.

"Huh,rupanya kelas ini tidak aman."

"Pak Ketua, selanjutnya lindungi kami ya," imbuh seseorang dengan nada menyindir.

Rasanya semua usaha Minato sia-sia. Meski letih dia tidak mengeluh sewaktu harus lari-lari menaiki dan menuruni tangga demi melakukan penggeledahan di kelasnya dan kelas Kakashi. Ingin rasanya dia membentak siapa saja yang melontarkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan itu tapi sekali lagi dia bertutur pada dirinya sendiri, inilah konsekuensi jadi ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi di kelas. Percuma membela diri!

"K-Kalian tidak pantas ngomong begitu!"

Seruan itu sontak membuat kepala-kepala menoleh pada seorang gadis yang wajahnya merah padam. Bahkan Sakura berhenti menangis.

"M-Minato sudah berusaha demi Sakura. Dan lagi, k-keamanan kelas adalah tanggung jawab kita bersama," lanjut Hinata setengah terbata.

Hinata bukanlah seorang gadis yang bakal membentak atau menaikkan suara pada temannya. Biasanya dia lebih banyak diam atau setuju dengan pendapat orang lain. Mendengarnya melontarkan ucapan tajam seperti itu membuat teman-temannya terdiam.

Wajah Minato ikut berubah warna. Remaja itu senang luar biasa karena Hinata membelanya, tapi sedikit suara di benaknya memberitahunya dia sedikit malu karena membiarkan seorang gadis berdiri untuknya.

Dengungan merebak di ruang kelas itu. Siswa yang tadinya memojokkan Minato sekarang malu dan lebih memilih diam. Sakura sedikit tersenyum dan merangkul Hinata.

Pada akhirnya ponsel Sakura tetap raib. Mau tidak mau sang pemilik berusaha mengikhlaskan ponsel merah mudanya.

Tapi dibalik kejadian tidak mengenakkan tersebut, sang ketua kelas merasa hatinya berbunga-bunga. Minato melemparkan senyumnya yang paling riang pada gadis yang ditaksirnya. Bagi Minato, senyum balasan Hinata adalah senyum seorang dewi.

…

"Hinata!" seru Minato kencang.

Gadis yang dipanggil menoleh, terkejut.

Minato tidak menghiraukan tatapan keheranan teman-temannya. Saat itu mereka memang berdesakan di koridor kelas, hendak pulang.

"Ya?" sahut Hinata lembut.

Minato diam sejenak untuk menata hatinya. "Ah…K-kuantar sampai gerbang ya," ujar Minato menawarkan diri.

Kakashi yang saat itu berada tak jauh dari mereka berdua tersenyum kecil. Dia nyaris terbahak mendengar Minato tiba-tiba gagap.

Hinata bersemu dan dengan malu-malu menjawab, "Boleh."

"Terima kasih tadi sudah membelaku," ucap Minato pada gadis yang sekepala lebih pendek darinya itu.

Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama. Aku tidak suka kau disalahkan seperti itu," ujar Hinata mengungkapkan alasannya.

Yup, lagi-lagi Minato menganggap bumi ini hanya miliknya dan Hinata. Sengaja dia memelankan langkah supaya bisa berlama-lama berjalan bareng cewek yang ditaksirnya sejak masuk sekolah ini. Senyum malu-malu Hinata membuatnya gemas sekaligus jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Terlebih ketika sudah mengenalnya, Minato semakin naksir gadis kalem itu.

Sayangnya imajinasi Minato buyar begitu Ino dan Sai menjejeri mereka. "Ehem," Ino berdehem. "Pasangan baru nih?" godanya.

Kontan saja semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajah putih Hinata dan Minato.

"Ka-kami bukan pasangan kok," tangkis Hinata segera.

Minato malu-tapi-senang mendengar kata '_pasangan'_. Walau agak sedih mendengar sanggahan Hinata, Minato bisa merasakan ada nada malu-yang-tidak-malu-tapi-malu-yang-berarti-malu-malu dalam suara Hinata. Remaja bermata biru itu berjanji dalam hati bahwa suatu hari nanti dia dan Hinata akan menjadi '_pasangan'_ alias kekasih. Dia akan berusaha supaya Hinata balas menyukainya.

Oh, Minato tidak akan minder lagi. Memang wajar seorang cowok malu dan kurang percaya diri jika sudah berhadapan dengan cewek yang disukainya. Tapi Minato bersemangat untuk menghilangkannya jauh-jauh dan berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik dari dirinya. Demi dirinya sendiri dan gadis yang ditaksirnya.

**The End**

…

_Fire's Note: Trims buat teman-teman yang mendukung pair Minato-Hinata di cerita saya sebelumnya. Maaf saya belum sempat memberitahu kalian soalnya saya publish cerita ini lewat hape. Kartu di modem saya belum saya isi, sih. Btw, selamat membaca! Kasih tahu saya pendapat kalian ya. Trims (^_^)_


End file.
